


Sing To Me

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader - Freeform, Cas/Reader fluff, Cas/You fluff, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You fluff, Castiel/gender neutral reader - Freeform, Fluff, Other, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: This is a gender neutral one-shot, therefore, no gender is specified. Enjoy!





	Sing To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gender neutral one-shot, therefore, no gender is specified. Enjoy!

Alone in the bunker’ was the only thing that was going through your mind as the boys packed up for the hunt that they refused to take you on. You played it off like you were pissed, but in reality, you were excited to finally get some alone time. It was boring in the bunker when Sam and Dean were there, only because you couldn’t necessarily do a lot of your hobbies with them there, but with them gone, you were free to do whatever you wanted. Whatever made you feel like you were yourself and nobody else.

“Alright Y/N. It looks like we’re off.” Dean leaned forward with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and gave you a bone-crushing hug before heading up the stairs and out the door.

Sam smiled and did the same, except his hug was slightly less bone-crushing considering he was much gentler than Dean ever was, but you were grateful for what you could get. “Bye Y/N/N. Stay safe. He headed in the same direction as Dean leaving you smiling as soon as the large metal door closed, and the screaming of the hinges ceased.

You grinned and made your way into the kitchen to refresh your throat before you ruined it by using your vocal cords too harshly. You filled a coffee mug with tap water from the sink before drinking with a soft gulp, cleaning your throat to prepare for singing your heart away. You exhaled softly after swallowing the liquid and drummed your fingers on the table as you racked your brain for a song.

You inhaled deeply before letting your vocal cords take control and allowing your voice to bounce off the walls and echo throughout the room. Your smooth voice sang the lyrics with the perfect volume and tone as you sauntered over to the coffee pot to get your morning fill. You poured a regular amount of the dark liquid into your already used mug, completely skipping over the sugar and creamer and continuing your song.

-

Castiel’s form leaned against the frame of the door as he watched you move gracefully throughout the Winchester’s kitchen as you sang. His smile was seemingly stuck to his face as he listened to your delightful voice sing the meaningful lyrics of the random song you chose to sing; to let your heart, mind, and voice take control of. He shifted his weight to his other foot before stepping forward into the kitchen to let you be aware of his presence.

Your form whirled around as his shoes made a thump against the floors of the bunker. Your eyes widened as your heartbeat quickened and heat rose up the back of your neck to rest of the apples of your cheeks. Caught in the act of one of your favorite hobbies, you choked out the only thing that came to mind in your embarrassed state.

“I-I’m sorry.” You dropped your gaze to the floor and fumbled with your hands before you felt a finger rest on your chin and lift your head up. Your eyes met the bright blue irises of the angel’s and you took a glimpse of the beautiful smile he had in your peripheral vision which caused you to reciprocate the act.

“Why are you apologizing?” He lifted his finger from your chin and placed it on the left side of your face, stroking your soft skin with adoration in his eyes. His thumb caressed the blemishes there and he smiled as his blue eyes stayed locked on yours.

You laughed softly at your foolishness and shook your head. “I don’t really know.”

He chuckled and leaned forward, his lips barely contacting yours before whispering, “You have the voice of an angel. I should know.” His warm breath softly brushed your lips causing you to shiver from the impact. He left you shuddering underneath his touch as he lowered his left hand in hopes of helping you keep your balance but kept his right hand on your face and his lips nanometers from yours. He barely had to lean forward when your lips collided, sparks lighting in your stomach as your lips moved with his in perfect synchronization. His lips felt perfect pressed to yours as he gently massaged your hipbone.

Pulling away seemed to be the worst thing to do at that moment but breathing was and always had been a required thing. At least it was for you considering you weren’t sure if angels needed to breathe or not. Your eyes fluttered open and you smiled, the first thing coming into your vision being Castiel’s striking bright blue eyes.

“Hi.” Your daze continued to envelop you as you spoke, and he smiled at your greeting since your mind didn’t seem to be very clear with what had happened.

“Hello, Y/N.” He took your hand in his and laced your fingers together. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Cas.”

He brought your hand up to his mouth and pressed a tender kiss to your knuckles before speaking. “Will you sing to me?”

Your heart rate quickened and your left leg seemingly spasmed with excitement as you grinned widely and nodded. “Sure, Cas.” He smiled as you cleared your throat in preparation to, once again, sing your heart away. You inhaled deeply before beginning to sing, Castiel’s heart leaping in his chest at the sound of your beautiful voice reaching his ears just like before.

He brought you closer to him and wrapped his arms around you as he began to sway to the sound of your beautiful voice. Little did you both know, you would be singing and swaying with Castiel practically nonstop until the Winchesters came back from their hunt.


End file.
